Many manufacturers provide toilets of seat heights that differ from the standard or uniform height of a water closet or toilet seat (which is roughly 15 inches). These elevated seats accommodate those that may be handicapped or uncomfortable with a seat having the standard height. However, if a consumer needs to have a toilet having a higher seat height, they are required to buy an entirely new toilet having the preferred height and replace their existing toilet. These steps which include purchasing a new toilet, removing and disposing of the old toilet, and the plumbing labor costs, are substantial and often can be prohibitive to the consumer.
What is needed is an improved device and system that would allow consumers to elevate the height of their existing toilet without requiring the user to purchase a new water closet and at a minimum expense to the consumer.